1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic equipment attachment straps and more particularly pertains to a new athletic equipment attachment strap having elastic and non-elastic portions for holding athletic equipment in place against a user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of athletic equipment attachment straps is known in the prior art. More specifically, athletic equipment attachment straps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art attachment straps and athletic equipment attachment devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,817; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,017; U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,245; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,705; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,522; U.S. Pat. No. Des.356,433, PCT Pat. No. WO 90/10395, and PCT Pat. No. WO 94/28986.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new athletic equipment attachment strap. The inventive device includes a strap having elastic and non-elastic portions for providing a comfortable and flexible fit.
In these respects, the athletic equipment attachment strap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding athletic equipment in place against a user's body.